A Pleasurable Birthday
by QueenJewels
Summary: One shot, set after PD 2. Clarisse surprises Joseph for his birthday.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own these charachters. They are the property of Disney/Meg Cabbot**

* * *

**A Pleasurable Birthday**

The bright morning sun shone beautifully on the palace gardens. The weather was absolutely perfect for a walk, and Clarisse decided to take advantage of the opportunity. She had looked everywhere for her husband, but he was no where to be found. "_Must be caught up with security issues_." she said to herself as she began walking on the lush, green grass.

She walked slowly, enjoying the cool breeze and the beautiful flowers. It was not often that she had the time to walk through the gardens and enjoy the day. Though Amelia had been crowned Queen for quiet some time she still needed assistance from her grandmother. Between helping Mia and the obligations that both she and Joseph had, they hardly had time for each other except for meals and the occasional escape. He had always been so good to her. He knew when she needed to get away to relax and timed these trips perfectly. They were short…mostly over a weekend, but spending time with him did more for her than she had words to express.

As she neared the gazebo, she saw him sitting on a bench, very deep in thought. She leant against a post and looked in his direction again. Something was clearly bothering him. He wasn't usually so quiet and withdrawn…not with her. In fact, in all the years she had known him, he had never acted this way. Whatever was wrong, she had to find out. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she whispered kissing his cheek.

"Huh? Oh n-nothing."

"Hm…" she replied, straightening up and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Scoot over a little." He did as she asked and she sat down next to him.

"Now, tell me what's _really_ bothering you."

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" .

"Because of the way you're acting. It simply isn't you."

He turned to her and looked into her eyes, wondering how she could see through him so well. Surely he hadn't let his guard down. He was just as good at putting up walls as she was.

She gently touched her hand to his face. "I know you, love….I have for years. You haven't been yourself for days. Just talk to me."

He turned his head and kissed her fingers. "It's silly, really.

"Oh? Try me."

"This whole birthday thing." he confessed. "It's just making too much of a fuss. I don't want to have to deal with formal dinners and the like"

"I see; but Darling, you of all people deserves a celebration. Surely there must be something you would like."

"Oh I have what I want," he replied, turning toward her, snaking his arms around her beautiful body.

"Do tell?" She looked at him, really looked into his deep, blue eyes.

"I have a wonderful woman by my side, not to mention how beautiful she is," he added, bending his head to assault her neck with passionate kisses. "I want nothing, absolutely nothing else. Nothing can compare to what you give to me already. All I want is you..." he trailed off, inhaling her soft scent. It made him dizzy, totally intoxicated.

"But Joseph, it's your birthday." She whispered, trying to focus on her thoughts .

"I don't care," he managed to add, not wanting to take his lips off of her smooth skin.

"Okay." She gently wrapped her hand around his neck.

Clarisse lost herself in the moment, enjoying his attention to her body. It took her a few minutes to realize that it was the middle of the morning. If her plan was going to work, it had to be done properly, and she needed to attend to the details.

"J--Jo--Joseph, slow down."

"No" he mumbled, refusing to let her go.

"Darling…" she began, trying to still him, "I hate to do this to you, I've really got to go. There are some things I simply must get done before lunch.."

"If you insist." he replied as he took hold of her hand..

"Duty calls." she sighed. "Walk back with me?"

"I don't think so."

She didn't reply, but simply arched an eyebrow. This was the first time he'd ever refused walking back with her.

"No, _not_ if you want to get any of your work done." he replied with a mischievous grin.

She couldn't help but laugh. "You're terrible!" she declared as she stood up, still holding his hand in hers.

"Yes, but you love me anyway." he chuckled as he stood up to join her.

"I do love you, so very much". She followed by reaching up and kissing his lips slowly and deeply.

"I thought you needed to go" he whispered as they broke apart.

"Yes, I did…erm I do…but I couldn't resist. You're just too tempting."

"I am most certainly glad of that". He smiled wickedly.

She tried to give him the most disapproving look she could manage, but failed miserably.

"Cheer up, " she began as she gently traced her fingers down his cheek. "it won't be as bad as you think!"

"Yes m'am! " he saluted.

He was rewarded with an arched eyebrow followed by his wife's beautiful, rich laughter.

"You'd better go." he said quietly.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?

He shook his head. "You go ahead." he said as he gave her fingers a gentle squeeze.

"All right." she began to walk away, still holding onto his hand as much as possible before having to break contact. When she finally did let go, she walked only a few steps further before turning her head to look back at him.

"Love you!" she called out before resuming her walk back to her office. Once she reached her destination she began planning for the evening's events. This would be a birthday he would never forget, and she would make sure of that.

* * *

Later that evening, Clarisse was in her suite getting ready for the evening. Joseph walked in just as she was applying the finishing touches to her make-up. 

He stood by the door, unable to move, or speak, or even think for that matter. She was absolutely stunning! She wore what others would consider a simple blue dress, but to him it was incredible The dress was simple, yet graceful, elegant and fit her perfectly. The necklace she wore was one of sapphires and diamonds; she also had matching earrings.

She saw him in the mirror and smiled.

"Cat's got your tongue?"

" Erm…" He managed while getting up the courage to get closer to her.

"You're a vision! You're absolutely gorgeous!" he proclaimed.

"Oh Tosh! This is just a simple dress that has been hanging in my closet for years."

"I still say you look amazing!"

"Thank you, Darling. But we'd better get going now."

"If I must, I must" he sighed.

"Yes, you _must_." she kissed his cheek. "Oh there's just one thing."

"What would that be?" He asked, trying to hide his fears from her.

"You'll need to put this on" She handed him a blindfold.

"Clarisse!"

"Just trust me on this, okay?"

He did as he was asked. A few minutes later he was in the limousine, sitting next to his wife. They were in the car about fifteen minutes before they reached their destination.

Once they arrived, she escorted him to their suite. After they entered the room, she turned on the lights. Then walking up from behind him, she removed the blindfold from his eyes.

"Wha--? Ho--? Whe--?"

"Happy Birthday!" she whispered kissing his cheek.

"Where are we?" He turned her around to face him.

"The Casa Imperial"

"What about the formal dinner I was dreading so much?"

"Consider it a slight change of plans. I do hope you're not too disappointed." she said mischievously.

"Never." he placed a tender kiss to her lips. "I can't believe you did this."

"Well, believe it! No one deserves it more than you do. Now, are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Excellent! This way please." She took his hand and led him into the dining area.

"Lobster?"

She nodded.

"But you don't like seafood."

"And you love it."

"Yes, I do. But how come?"

"Let's just say that my pleasure is your pleasure."

"Oh? " he took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Then perhaps it's time I showed you more of what constitutes my pleasure.

"Not yet. Presents first."

She handed him a wrapped box with a big bow on it. He tore at the paper and opened the box to find a brand new black leather jacket, and two black shirts.

"They're great. But are you trying to tell me something?"

"Only that **YOU** could never wear too much black" she replied with a playful smile.

"I know better than to argue with you." he said as he got up and stood next to her.

"I should hope so!" she teased.

"Now, I believe we were considering some of my other pleasures?"

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom, where he gently laid her down on the bed.

"Thank you, Clarisse."

"You're very welcome."

"This was the best birthday ever."

"_That_, my love, was only the beginning."

She cupped his face in her hands and brought his lips down to hers. What began as soft kisses intensified to become a celebration of the love that the couple had been forced to deny for over two decades.

* * *


End file.
